Sayain Angel of Death
by Isamuchan0069
Summary: completedvegeta gets into a fight with Bulma and leaves the house and finds a women in disrtast..who is she and will his life be up side down? find out! SMDBZ CROSSOVER
1. IS THE CHANGE THAT BAD?

~ Crystal Tokyo in the palace ~  
  
Diana had just had her wish made and was so happy that she wanted to show her best friend, Princess Rini. She ran into the room, yelling out Rini's name as she stopped in front of the princess. Rini was confused, about who it was in front of her. She just looked at her until she started to talk to her.  
  
"Rini how do you like my new look?" Diana asked as she turning around modeling her new human slim body off in a nice sliver halter-top dress that sparkled in the light of the chandelier. Her silver-ish white hair shined a bright white glow from the candle lit room. Her gold silver-ish eyes sparkled with joy as she continued to smile.  
  
"Yeah. But it isn't permanent is it? I mean, I liked you as my guardian cat. Why did you change your self?" Rini asked getting aggravated as she crossed her arms across her chest and frowned in displeasure.  
  
"Well yeah it is permanent. I was sick of being a cat that has to trail along and always slower and have to be picked up to be with everyone. I hate that I find being a human much better. Plus it was my wish, so I asked Neo Queen Serenity if she could grant it. As you can, she did it." Diana said looking in the mirror with a smile and then looked at Rini's reflection, and saw she looked frustrated about something. She turned around and looked at her friend with concern. "What is the matter, Rini?"  
  
"I hate it change yourself back. What you did was selfish and you know it. You want to be like everyone else. Why can't you be happy the way you were?" Rini then looked her over and saw her tail was still there. "What is with the tail? That is human like." She said I a snooty tone.  
  
"I wanted my tail so that if I had to I could change to a cat. What do you think I'm stupid? I'm in a human form but I chose to stay in this form until I want to change back. But you see my cat from isn't permanent." Diana said pointing her figure in the air like she was making a point. "You see I can but I don't want to."  
  
"So what! That doesn't change the fact that you changed yourself you selfish bitch! " She yelled out at Diana as she saw the shock on her face. "Yeah you heard me I said bitch!" Rini yelled about as she stuck her tongue out.  
  
"You're so immature. Okay! Look I'm 23 years old I can do what I please to myself. Your suppose to be my best friend, why is it so hard for you to be happy for me?" she asked her as she looked at the corner of her eye and saw her mother and Neo Queen in the doorway watching this.  
  
Diana then gave Rini an glare of frustration as she places her hands on her well-curved hips.  
  
"I hate people that think changing themselves will make them better then me. Plus you think changing yourself will make you happy, please that will never last." She said as she turns away form Diana and cross her arms to her chest.  
  
"I never said I did this to be better then you! I wanted to be human so that I could know what it was like and live as one." Diana said as she looked at Rini in anger.  
  
"Sure is that what you want me to believe. Well don't expect any congratulations from me you bitch!" Rini said as she gave her a quick glance of disgust as she then turned away again.  
  
"I'm always happy for everything you do, but when I show you something that I have always wanted, you are so self absorbed if you think I changed myself to be better then you. I see you think I look better then you so you are jealous about that. I can't believe this bull." Diana said as she then grabbed Rini's arm and turned her to face her.  
  
"Hey!" Rini yelled out trying to get her arm free, but every time Diana held her tighter and closer  
  
"That is it isn't it? God you're such a child. Your nothing but a spoiled brat you always have to be better then everyone else. If it doesn't involve you, then you pull a hiss fit and cry about it till you get what you want or just blow the person self esteem down the toilet to make you feel better. That is just sad! You spoiled immature princess, you defiantly need to wake up and grow up." She yelled at her as she still held on to Rini's arm.  
  
"Let me go you bitch! I'm not a spoiled brat!" Rini screamed as she pulled her free hand back and smack her in the face.  
  
"AGH! Well then you should stop acting like one then! I have had it with you PMS moods of immaturity. I'm taking that trip and making a permanent! Means I'm leaving you and that is it you bitch! I have had it with you!" Diana screamed as she held her face in pain. She then got up and was heading to the door as she pushed Rini out of her way.  
  
"What? Where are you leaving too? I'm done with you yet!" Rini said with a hint of sadness/anger mixed in her voice as she turned to look at Diana leaving. "Fine who cares leave." She said as she held a tear back. 'What have I done?' she thought to herself.  
  
"Maybe I'll find someone that will make me happy and doesn't care who I am but likes me for what I am now." Diana said as she gave a sad look at Neo Queen Serenity, as she was about to leave the room when she heard Rini about to say something and turned around to face her.  
  
"What is going on here? Why are you two fighting?" Neo Queen Serenity asked as she put her hand on Diana's shoulder to stop her from going anywhere. She pretended to no hear anything from before.  
  
"Shut up mother this isn't your business! Shut up Diana and leave already! You're dismissed from being my guardian and will be kicked out of Crystal Tokyo palace. Now leave!" Rini said pointing to the door.  
  
"Fine Princess Rini I will go! Bye mom and dad." She said as she held them close to her as she saw her mother's tears fell form her face.  
  
"I'm sorry Diana." Neo Queen Serenity paused as Diana out two fingers on her lips.  
  
"Shhh. It isn't your fault my Queen for I asked for the wish and I don't regret it for a second. And I thank you for everything you have done. Please take care of my parents." Diana said as she hugged her parents one more time and bowed to the Queen. "Please tell the king and the scouts my good bye and that I love them all."  
  
"I will Diana." And with that Diana ran out of the room holding back her tears of sadness and ran to the time gate to see Sailor Pluto.  
  
Continued to part II. Sorry Cliff But To Be Nice I Will Put It Out The Same As This Chappie But I Ask You For 2 Reviews. One for Each Chappie Okay? Thanks 


	2. GOOD BYE DIANA

"Sailor Pluto! Sailor Pluto are you there? It is me Diana please show your self." She said between sobs as she looked around.  
  
"Yes my Diana. I'm sorry about little lady's actions." Pluto said as she gave Diana a hug of comfort. "I saw it all. I never thought Rini would ever say those things. She was once a good child and know she is a moody teenager. I guess things happen."  
  
" then you know why I'm here then." Diana said as she looked up at Pluto.  
  
"Yes I do, Diana." Sailor Pluto answered back.  
  
"Please get me out of this dimension. I don't belong here anymore. Please I want to start a new life." She asked as she rested her head on Pluto's shoulder and not to cry anymore.  
  
"I don't know, I might get trouble." Pluto said as she then gave it some thought as she pulled Diana off her shoulder and smiled and put her hand under Diana's chin and smiled. "I guess is that is really what you want to do." Pluto said as she looked down into the Diana's gold silver-ish eyes for any hold backs of fear and regrets, with that she saw nothing but the desire to leave.  
  
"Thank you Pluto. Yes it is what I want." She said as she shaken her head up and down.  
  
"Okay then." She said as she called the portal to the other dimension to send her friend to where she wants to go too. "Diana I'm sending you to a place where there is great warriors and nice people live. I think you will fit in just fine there. Please stay in touch." She said as she gave her friend one more hug and then saw her walk in and wave good bye. "Bye my friend."  
  
~ Meanwhile in Rini's Room ~ Artemis was comforting Luna as she continued to cry.  
  
"What was that all about?" queen serenity asked Rini looking at her very disappointed. "A princess is suppose to act a lot more behaved then that."  
  
"Stay out of this mom. I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment." She said as she walked out of the room as the door then slammed in her face. "Listen mom, you changed my friend and now she thinks she is better then me. She pranced in here like she was perfect. I hate what you have done are you happy now. Leave me alone!" she yelled out as she let a tear fall down her cheek and quickly wiped it away.  
  
"Who do you think you are talking to Missy? You are not the only one that deserves to be beautiful. She wanted to be human to be just like you. She looks up to you if you haven't noticed and the funny thing was she never once said she was better then you. You made that all up in you head." Serenity said as she opened the door and watched her daughter walk out. "I don't know why but you are pushing everyone away, it is like you want to be alone." She said to herself as she watched Rini as she turned the corner in the hallway.  
  
Okay sorry but short chapter I never got past this and I kind of ran out of ideas. But don't worry I will work on it when I go to school tomorrow. LOL school suxs. 


	3. sAVE MY MY PRINCE!

"This place is so huge. It think I'll get lost." Diana said as she looked around the city. She then saw a job opening for a Waiters/waitress at a club called Night Storm on a billboard. "I could do that. I mean I do need a job so that I could have money to get a place to stay." She them looked around and didn't know where to go.

"Excuse me young lady but are you look lost?" A man from behind asked with a suspicious smirk on his face as he checks her out. This man was wearing a black T-shirt with baggy blue jeans. He had a pack of cigarettes folded in his sleeve of his right arm. His eyes were a dark blue, and had blonde hair.

"Well I'm new here so I guess you can kind of say I am." She said looking at the man with a smile. "Could you please tell me where I could find this club?" she asked pointing to the paper on the billboard.

"Sure." He said as he then looked around and looked at her again. "Why don't I show you?" he said as he grabbed her arm forcefully and smiled as he then yanked her arm so that her body would be against his. He then placed his other arm around her waist and started to laugh.

"Hey no thanks buddy I just want a direction and I can go there from there. So you mind letting me go please!" she yelled out noticing no one was around. She then stepped on his foot with the heel of her shoe.

"Agh!" he screamed in pain as he grabbed his foot in pain as Diana then ran down the street hoping to find someone to help her.

"Please someone help me please!" she screamed out as she then glanced back and saw him running after her. He then caught up with her and grabbed her and threw her into a wall and started to grab her ass.

"You shouldn't have done that you bitch!" he told her as he forced his lips on her.

She tried to squirm away but he wouldn't have it. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to push him away. He then ripped her dress off that it fell and dropped to the ground. She was standing there in her white bra and thong.

"O sexy!" he said as he then started to see she had a tail. "What are you so kind of freak?" he said as he then grabbed it and tried to yank it off.

"Ouch! You bastard that is attached!" she screamed out as he then put his hand across her mouth.

"That doesn't matter, it just makes you look more worth it." He said as he then started to kiss her neck and then her lips. She tried more and more to get away but he just pushed her on the ground and straddled her. He then took out a knife and cut her bra off and looked at her breast as he placed his index fingers around her nipple and stared to grope them. With the other hand he blocked her mouth from letting out a sound.

Meanwhile at the Briefs

Vegeta then walked out of the shower and put on a white tank top with skintight blue jeans. He then walked out of the bathroom and down stairs to the kitchen.

"Yamcha stop I don't want Vegeta to find out about us." Bulma said as Yamcha then started to touch her ass and then started to kiss her on her lips.

"You slut! How the hell could you!" Vegeta yelled out as he then grabbed Yamcha's arm that touched her ass and threw him into the wall.

"Vegeta stop please I love him!" Bulma screamed out as she ran to Yamcha's side and guarded him from Vegeta.

"Fine bitch I hope you are happy with your choice." Vegeta yelled out at her as he then looked at Yamcha and started to laugh. "You will come crying back to me once he leaves you again. Well don't even try it." He said as he left and powered up and decided to go to the club. On his way there he heard a girl scream.

"Please stop! Get off of me you pig!" she screamed again, as he was about to slip of her thong when a hand grabbed the back of his neck. The grip got so tight that it broke his neck. He then got tossed into the Dumpster.

Diana crawled to the wall and grabbed her dress and covered her body and started to cry.

"Are you okay?" Vegeta asked her as he saw that she had no clothes to wear. He took of his tank top off and handed it to her to put on.

She looked up at him with tears streaming from her gold silver-ish eyes. "Please don't hurt me." she said between sobs as he then bent over to her and tried to place his hand on her face but she flinched and but her head down. He then tried again and wipes her tears with one of his fingers.

She then looked at him with worry in her eyes. As she saw kindness and pain in his eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Are you okay?" he said as he then saw her tail lying on the ground. "What the hell?" he said as grabbed her tail and looked at it in shock and began to stroke it. He heard her purring and stopped.

"Please don't do that to my tail." She said as she then saw his and looked at him shocked as she leaned over and gently graced her finger around his waist where his tail was and saw how he got weak and fell to one knee. "O I'm sorry did that hurt I didn't know you had a tail too. I'm sorry." She said as she then looked down and saw his shirt on her lap. She noticed her breast where showing and covered herself quickly.

"That is okay, and no it didn't hurt me. It felt good actually. It is a sayain warriors weakness that is all you should know that you are a sayian with that tail." He said as he started to laugh at how red she was turning. "Put my shirt on I will take you to your house." He said as he the turned from her to let her change.

"I'm not a sayian, I'm a…woo," she paused as Vegeta then picked her up and flew up in the air and landed on the roof of the building.

"Of course you are you have a tail like me so you are." He said stubbornly as he then looked at her and gave her a grin. 'She is like an angel of beauty.' He thought to himself as he watched the wind blow her silver hair in her face. "Know where do you live?" he asked her as he shock his head away after thinking that and then a flash of Bulma flowed in his mind and his eyes showed heartbreak.

"But I really am not…" she stopped at it and realized he wouldn't believe her. "I don't live anywhere yet. I just got here and I was on my way to the club called night storm, when that guy tried to rape me." She said trying to hold her tears back.

"O is that so, well he wouldn't be bothering you anymore." He said as he let out a laugh and then looked back at her.

"But I can't go tot he club now b/c I have no money to get any clothes. I can't get that job have naked." She said as one tear fell down her cheek. "But thank you for saving me, Ummm what is your name?" she said giving him a smile as she wiped the tear away. But just another one fell after that.

"You sure about that? And it is Vegeta, prince of the sayains." he said trying to act all stuck up and proud as he tried to make a joke but she let out one laugh mixed with a pout. " What is yours?" he asked her as he moved closer to her.

"It is Diana, nice to meet you prince Vegeta." She said as she bowed in respect of royalty.

He then grabbed waist and lifted her into his arms and flew to a clothing store called Rave It.

"You know how to give royalty respect that is ever good. But you don't have to." He said as descending to the street.

"Vegeta what are you doing?" she asked him she wrapped her arms around his neck as he put her down on the street.

He could smell the scent of her strawberry shampoo in her hair. "I thought I would get you and out fit or two and get you a place to stay. You know to help you out. We can share an apartment. You see my fiancee was caught cheating on me and I left her." he said as he looked into her eyes. 'What am I saying?' he thought to himself, as he couldn't stop looking at how beautiful she was.

"I think I would like that. If you like we can share and apartment. I really wouldn't mine having my hero live with me. I would feel protected." She said smiling at him as she then turned from him and grabbed his hand and walked into the store.

She modeled a black tank top with blue flare jeans with baby bins holding the pant legs together in each leg. "I think I will take this and those other outfits that I liked and I will pay you back okay." She said as she changed and went to the bra and undergarments section. She picked out a couple of black and white thongs and bras.

"Are you almost ready?" Vegeta said getting impatient as he too out his credit card and grabbed the cloths she picked and placed them on the counter. Diana watched the cost and felt bad

"I promise I will pay you back. Once I get a job I will you back every cent." She said as he then turned to her and grabbed the outfit she last wore and gave it back to her.

"Don't worry about it just give me back my tank top muscular shirt so that I don't get in trouble by the baka security guard." He said as she smiled at him and leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran to the nearest stall and changed. She came back and handed his tank top back and smiled at him. He put the bags down and put his shirt back on.

"Okay lets go to the club and get you that job." He said as he picked her up by her waist and looked at her and saw that she was looking at him with bright gold silver-ish eyes filled with happiness. "Hey put your arms around my neck. I don't want you to fall b/c I don't think I'm a good catcher." He said trying not to show her that he cared.

"Okay Vegeta." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his collarbone as she could feel him hold her closer to him. 'I think I found the one that I was talking about.' She thought to herself as he then flew in the air toward the club Night Storm. When we got the Diana saw all the people wanted the job.

"Okay Diana do you want me to come in with you?" he asked as he landed in the back of the club.

"Would you please?" she asked him with pleading eyes.

"I guess so if that is what you want." He said as Diana then grabbed his free hand and held it in her and smiled at him with joy.

'Could I be falling for Diana?' he asked himself in his mind as he looked down at his hand.

Read next chappie to find out more about what will happen to Diana and Vegeta. Thanks please review please thankS


	4. does he care?

"Vegeta do you think you should knock on the door first?" Diana asked as she watched him just walk in.  
  
"No b/c I still live here, and my stuff is still in the house. That means that I still have the right to come in." he said as walked in and saw Yamacha with an ice bag on his head. "Hey you stupid pussy. Does your head hurt from when you meant the wall?" He stated as he started to laugh when he felt Diana grabs his hand to hurry him up.  
  
"Vegeta can we just grab your stuff and leave." Diana asked, as she looked at him weiht eyes showing him that she felt uneasy.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"O I see you must have had her on the side so you shouldn't be mad at Bulma you ass hole!" Yamacha yelled out as he tried to stand but Vegeta grabbed his neck and forced him down on the couch and looked at him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Listen you little ass fucker! When I left I found her in an alley getting rapped by a scumbag human like you! I saved her and I'm helping her out. I did care for Bulma but she obviously didn't like me the same. "  
  
'He loves her I can see it in his eyes. I wish he looked at me that way.' Diana thought to her self as she looked down at the floor.  
  
"Why would she want you, you did nothing for her but boss her around and then you hibernate in the gravity chamber for weeks on stop. You showed her no love or appreciation. No wonder why she cheated on you."  
  
"That's enough please stop!" Bulma screamed out as she came into the room seeing Vegeta about to strangle Yamacha to death and then glared at the silver hair women standing in the doorway. "And what the hell are you doing here?" she yelled out to Vegeta still looking at Diana and then glared at vegeta.  
  
"My stuff that I bought. You didn't think I was going to leave it here did you bitch!" he harass her as he then turned to Diana and grabbed her hand and walked to his room.  
  
"O and who is she? Your secret girlfriend." And with that Diana looked down at the floor, feeling that she was the fault for all this yelling. Vegeta saw her face and saw she was getting upset.  
  
"No she isn't but I saved her life and know she is my girlfriend. You have a problem with that, well do you slut? Know shut up the more faster I can get my stuff the less time I will have to look at you!" he said as he continued to walk up the stairs. Diana's face was shocked by what he said and followed him up with his hand tightened around hers.  
  
'Did he say that b/c he saw I was upset with everything going on here? Yes that is it. It was to shut her up. He is just being friendly to me that is all.' she told herself.  
  
"Are you okay Diana?" he asked her. "I hope you aren't mad about what I said down there."  
  
"No not at all Vegeta. It is just the last thing you said that surprised me."  
  
"If you don't want to be my girlfriend you don't have to I just wanted the attention off you that was all. There was no reason for them to say anything about you."  
  
"Do you want me to be your girlfriend?" she asked as he stopped at the door to his room and opened it. He then turned around to her and kissed he on the forehead.  
  
"Yes. I notice that when I was with you today, all I could be was feel happy. You give me the space I need and you aren't bossy like she is. For once I was happy and I never felt that with anyone." He then smiled at her and went into the room with Diana not far behind him. He put all his stuff in capsules and grabbed Diana's hand and walked down the stairs. Diana gave Bulma an anger glare and moved closer to his arm and held him close to her.  
  
"Slut." Bulma said with jealously in her voice. Diana's ears picked it up and that she stopped in spot. Vegeta was about to move when he felt Diana's hand slipping out of his. He turned around and saw Diana was pissed off about something.  
  
"You dare call me a slut! You're the one that cheated on Vegeta with this loser. I got almost got raped by this ass hole in the fucken alley and your calling me a slut. I'm so sorry you made your life suck but don't try to make mine!" she yelled out at her and with that she turned around to see that Vegeta was looking at her in shock but saw that he was smiling at her. They walked out together hand and hand and left a stunned Bulma and a beaten up Yamacha.  
  
"That bitch will pay." Bulma said as Yamacha saw that she was jealous.  
  
"I see you still like him don't you?" he said as he stood up looking into her ocean blue eyes.  
  
"Not right know I don't please stay Yamacha." She said as she then pretended to cry. 'I wish he was back with me. I felt better around him and he gave me great sex.'  
  
"Fine just stop crying okay." He told her as he put his arm around her waist and sat down on the couch together. ~~ Mean while at Vegeta's place ~~ "So Vegeta what do you want to do now that all the furniture is out?" she asked him as she looked around the place. She then turned to Vegeta and saw he looked tired. "Why don't you get some rest okay? You can take the bed and I'll take the couch. I would feel better about that okay." She told him as she started to push him to the bedroom.  
  
"No I will take the couch."  
  
"No the bed!" she told him as Vegeta then took her arm and picked her up and throw her over his shoulder and throw her on the bed and straddled her.  
  
"I said you take the bed." He said moving in as he kissed her soft lips and placed one hand on her cheek rubbing is softly with his touch. He heard her purring in her throat, which woke him up on what he was about to do and got off of her and walked to the couch.  
  
"Vegeta." she said as she curled up and fell a sleep.  
  
~~ An hour later ~~ ~ dream ~  
  
"I hate you Diana you are nothing to me! You have no place here! I hate you!" Rini screamed out at her as turned away from her. "Leave I don't ever want to see your face again."  
  
"Please Rini you're my friend who could you." Diana begged as tears ran down her face.  
  
"O and your stupid to think Vegeta will stay with you. He will hurt you and I will laugh at your pain. You stupid bitch!" Bulma from the back of Rini said as they both then started to laugh and point. ~ End ~ "No no no! Shut up shut up!" Diana screamed as the dream ended and she sat up on her bed as tears ran from her gold silver-ish eyes and saw Vegeta in the doorway.  
  
"What is the matter? Are you okay?" he said looking around the room and then back at Diana and saw her tears weren't stopping.  
  
"Please stop them from talking." She said holding her head as she clutched her head. Vegeta then went on the bed and held her in his arms.  
  
"What are you talking about? Stop your crying already." He said as he could feel her trembling in his arms. This was making him anger that someone was hurting her.  
  
"It is just that I just had a bad dream about.o nothing." She paused as she looked into his eyes and saw that they should sadness.  
  
"All right just stop crying." He said as he kissed her on the forehead and was about to walk away when she grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Please don't leave me Vegeta. Can you sleep with me tonight?" she asked as she saw he didn't want to, at least at the moment. "Never mind." She said getting out of bed and pushed him out. He looked at her funny. "I can see that you don't want to. But than you for coming to my side. Good night prince Vegeta." She said as she close the door.  
  
"Diana." he paused as he could see the loneliness in her eyes like they were reflecting off his. He sat on the couch for and hour and could still hear her crying. He got up and walked to the door and turned the doorknob. "Diana are you okay?" he asked as he saw her laying on the bed, the moon was shining on her just right to make her look like and angel.  
  
*Sniffle* *Sniffle* came from Diana. He looked over at her and saw she was crying in her sleep. He climbed into bed and slept close to her as he placed one hand on top of her waist and the other one under his head. His eyes stayed open until he heard Diana had stopped crying and then closed his eyes to sleep.  
  
Aw!!!! So kawaii of him. Poor Diana.well find out more later in the next CHAPPIE bye for now LOL. PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY. THANK YOU 


	5. together forever or not? what will it me...

Morning birds were singing out side the window and trucks honking their horns. This woke up Diana as she gave out a yawn and stretched out her sleepy body. Her face felt dry from her tears from last night. She opened her eyes and saw she was sleeping against Vegeta's chest and he had his arm around her.  
  
"When did he come in?" she said in a low voice as she heard Vegeta breath deeply and gave out a yawn/stretched out and turned to her.  
  
"Wake up Vegeta it is morning. And why are you in bed with me?" she asked him as he opened his eye and saw hers looking into his.  
  
"Your dam crying kept me up all night so I thought if I came in here that you would stop. And you did and I got sleep." He said as he got off the bed and stopped when he felt arms around his chest from behind him.  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta. Please don't be mad at me. I had a bad dream and the princess saying hateful things to me and Bulma and the rapist. You know things that bothered me yesterday. I'm sorry it affected you." she apologized as Vegeta grabbed her hands away from him and turned around to face her.  
  
"Listen you have nothing to worry anymore you have no enemies. Maybe Bulma but you need to get on with your life. And don't worry I wouldn't let anyone hurt you." he said as he grabbed her face and forced a passionate kiss on her lips.  
  
She looked at him and then joined in with the kiss. He then started to push her down to the bed as he grabbed her ass. She placed her hands on each side of his face and started to kiss him hungrily wanting more.  
  
Vegeta then took off her black shit and throw it to the other side of the bed as heard her moaning at his touch. He then shot his eyes wide open and noticed what he was doing. So he grabbed his head and held his head as he started to shake it around and then banged into the wall.  
  
"Vegeta? What is wrong?" she asked him as she ran to his side worriedly. He pushed her away and ran to the bathroom and slammed the door.  
  
He took off his cloths and jumped into a cold shower. 'I can't believe I tried to do that to her. I hardly know her and I'm trying to mate with her. I hope she doesn't think I forced her.' He thought to himself as shut the cold water of and grabbed a towel and walked out of the bathroom and to the bureau and took out a shirt muscle shirt along with tight ass blue jeans.  
  
He looked behind him and he didn't see Diana there, but heard a door shut. He looked out the bedroom door and saw she had came back wiping her eyes and looking at the newspaper. "I wonder what is wrong with onna?" he asked himself quietly as he saw her stop and look at the bedroom door. But she saw nothing.  
  
'Shit! She almost saw me.' He said hyperventilating as he held his chest he got up and walked to the bathroom and shut the door and got dress. He walked out to a welcoming smell of scrambled eggs and bacon. (Yummy bacon!!)  
  
He walked into the kitchen and saw her cooking breakfast. "Diana I wanted to say that, that little scene in the bedroom, I'm just sorry." he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder as she moved it away.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I mean you still love Bulma and there is nothing I can do to change that. I mean it isn't like you really want to go out with me; it was just to make Bulma jealous and angry. Right?" she asked him as she turned around as he then held her face.  
  
"Don't ever say that. I do like you and I told you I hate Bulma I used to love her but not anymore. I just want to wait for the right moment so that means I have to control my sayian hormones, okay." he said as he kissed her softly and then looked down at the plate of food. "is that for me?" Her eyes went big. " that was for both of us. How much do you eat?" she said as a anime sweat drop went down. ' well when your eyes start telling me that then I will believe you.' she thought to herself as she looked at his eyes.  
  
"you should know you are a sayian. We eat a lot about more then 5 people do in 2 days."  
  
he said as he took the plate and sat down on the couch and at it.  
  
"I wish you would listen to me I'm not a sayian." she said as she watched him eat the whole plate of 10 bacon strips, 10 sausages, 10 pieces of toast, and about 10 eggs (scrambled, that is a lot.) she then went back to cooking some for her and at it on the side of him and gave her whatever she couldn't finish.  
  
3-months later.. After 3 months they went on dates and when Diana had to work Vegeta would go train and would have to us the gravity chamber. Bulma was getting into fights with Yamacha . And Vegeta was enjoy ever minute of it. He knew that soon she would be crawling back to him.  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN BETWEEN VEGETA AND DIANA? WILL VEGETA LEAVE DIANA FOR BULMA WHEN THE TIME CAME? OR WILL HE STAY WITH HER? FIND OUT MORE LATER. Sorry for the CLIFFY but anyway.bye Please review ( ( please 


	6. was it love or a mistake?

"Vegeta honey I'm home." Diana said as she opened the door and looked around and saw he was in the shower. So she knocked on the door and yelled to him that she was home.  
  
"Alright!" he yelled back as he shut the water off and dried up and got dressed and saw that Diana was setting on the bed looking out the window watching the moon. He saw one tear escape her silver-ish gold eyes in the moon light.  
  
"Diana are you alright?" he asked her as he waked over to her and looked down into her eyes.  
  
"Yeah of course I was just think about my old friend who hates me and that is why I hate the moon." she said looking at it and saw Vegeta open the window, as he then placed his hand out the window and gathered a KI blast in his hand and let it to the moon. The moon then blow up and everyone was looking up at the sky wondering what had just happened.  
  
"Vegeta! What did you just do?" she said in shock as she looked out the window and saw him laughing. "That's not funny."  
  
"I blew up the moon to make you happy so no more bad memories, which means no more crying. Plus it will come back don't worry about it. When someone wants to wish on the dragon balls so don't worry about it." he said as he held her waist and moved her closer to him. "Are you mad at me now?" he asked her as he caressed her cheek.  
  
"No I wish that you wouldn't destroy things. I would have been happy just knowing that I have you." she said as she rested her head on his hand. She then saw him move in to kiss her. She closed her eyes and moved closer to him. He then placed his lips on her forcefully. She then placed her hands on his shoulders as she urged him on for more. NC-17-PLEASE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THEN SCROLL DOWN IF NOT THEN CONT- INUE.AND NO I AM STILL A VIRGIN AND PROUD OF IT! I JUST READ OTHERS AND USED THEIR IDEA AS A BASES OF WHAT TO WRITE. He then picked her up and placed her on the bed gently and straddled her. He started to kiss her neck when he heard her purring softly in her throat. "Vegeta are you sure you want to do this. I mean I don't want you to think you made a mistake. I mean you do call out Bulma in your sleep." she said as she saw the shock on his face.  
  
"I do? It most be b/c I see her when I go over her house to use the gravity chamber and." he looked away and looked back at her as saw sadness was showing in her eyes. "I love you and I hate Bulma in my dreams I laugh at her at the misery that her new boyfriend Yamacha." he said as he then caressed her cheek again and smiled. "I have been with you for 3 months, if I wanted to leave you then I wouldn't be here and if I didn't like you I would of left a long time ago. You should now that about me by now." he said as he saw her smiled at him.  
  
"Your right. Plus you promised me you would never hurt me and I believe you on that." she said as she pulled the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her lips. She kissed him passionately letting him give his tongue a tour of her mouth. He then began to caress her entire body, form her face to her thigh.  
  
He then ripped her shirt off and threw the remaining on the floor. He then took his shirt of and then grabbed her skirt off. He saw she was wearing a see-through pink bra with a pink lace thong. "umm.sexy." he said a she kissed her up her thigh, making her moan in enjoyment.  
  
"please Vegeta stop teasing me." she said about to get you as he straddled her again and started to lick the out line of her ear and bit down on the ear lobe part. Her purring became louder as her silver tail then wrapped around his leg.  
  
"b/c I love to have my prey beg for misery." he said as he unsnapped the bra and saw her breast were exposed. He then placed one hand on one and started to squeeze it but not hard enough oT make her scream in pain, but more in pleasure.  
  
She then looked up at him and smiled at him and forced herself up and grabbed his face forcing her lips to his lips.  
  
She then felt him slip off her thong, she looked at him and saw him take of his boxers and saw that he was a big man. (LOL size might matter to some. Not saying that I might to me. LOL I guess! LOL )  
  
He then placed his swollen manhood in her wet woman hood and moved into her and saw she was in pain. "you're a virgin!" he said as he saw tear in her eyes as she moaned at the pleasure and winced at the pain.  
  
"I'm sorry is that a bad thing Vegeta?" she asked him as he then was afraid of hurting her. "please Vegeta don't worry it doesn't hurt that badly anymore."  
  
"are you sure?" he asked her as he saw her smile.  
  
"yes." she stated as he then continued. She moaned in pleasure and could feel the pain slowly going away. He then picked her up and throw her to the wall and started to kiss her neck and then her shoulder. She looked at him and smiled as he then picked her up and move in her again as he lifted her up, she straddled him and he started all over again. She then dug her nails into his shoulder as she reached her peak. He winced pain and brought her back to the bed he new he was coming to his peak and didn't want to risk her getting pregnant, but Diana stopped him and grabbed his arm and throw him on the bed with her.  
  
She straddled him as she then licked his male nipple and then started moving his manhood in and out of her and then moved to his lips and licked the top and bit down on the bottom.  
  
'god she is sexy.' Vegeta thought to himself as he forgot about why he wanted to stop. He grabbed her ass and urged her on form more. She gave him what he wanted as Diana then arched her back. The heat was intense between them, he then felt himself going to his peak and releasing inside her. His eyes went big as he saw her then stop, with sweat running down her cheek.  
  
"Diana are you okay." he asked as he say her eyes were truing to stay open. STOP THE SCROLLING HER IF YOU DIDN'T READ WHAT WAS (UP THERE THEN READ UP TILL HERE THANK YOU! "yeah I'm just tired." she said as she rested her body on top of his and placed her head on his collarbone and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Vegeta. I'm glad you're the one I fell in love with." as she drifted off to sleep as her arm reached across his chest.  
  
Vegeta's eyes went wide with shock. He looked down at her. 'And I love you.' he told himself as he grabbed the sheet that was on the floor and cover them both up. He then put his arm around her waist and rested his head on the top of hers and went to sleep.  
  
What will happen with Diana and Vegeta now? How does he love and why did he sleep with her if he didn't love her. He just does it I guess he is a male sayian (full of hormones!) well review and another chapter will come out soon. 


	7. are you leaving me or not? please say yo...

The song by saliva "always" goes to this! Enjoy.if you never heard it please download it. It is recommended.www.kazaa.com t download the features and then download the song. If you want. A week later.  
  
"O man I really don't feel good." Diana said as she looked at the food she was making for Vegeta for supper and felt herself gagging (about to throw up everywhere). She ran to the bathroom, to the toilet and throw up her lunch. (A/n poor Diana that is what you get I guess.)  
  
She then brushed her teeth and took out the pregnancy test that she bought form the store. "Well Vegeta and I have slept together like 3 times maybe.no maybe I caught something." She said as she looked at the box. Then looked into the mirror. "Well safe then sorry." she said as she took it out and started the test. She washed her hands and went back to making Vegeta's dinner.  
  
"Where is he?" she asked her self as she saw she was out of milk and decided to walk to get some and stop off at Bulma's to see if Vegeta was going to be leaving since she didn't have the number.  
  
Meanwhile at Bulma's.. about 15mintues later  
  
"Vegeta can I talk to you." Bulma asked, as Vegeta was about to leave. She throws herself at him and held him close to her. He just stood there and looked down at her with eyes that should hurt and anger.  
  
"What Bulma?" he said as he pushed her away and saw crocodile tears running down her face.  
  
"Please Vegeta I realized that I love you. You see I was afraid to make a commitment. Please forgive me." she begged as she then caressed his cheek as his eyes tried to not believed her as she moved in and kissed him. Bulma's saw his eyes were closed and saw Diana walking to the house. So she moved Vegeta to the window and looked at Vegeta and smiled at him. Diana looked up at the window and saw Vegeta and Bulma in each other's arms.  
  
"Do you love me Vegeta? Will you take me back?" she asked him, (hint window was open).  
  
Vegeta hesitated as he remembered Diana and how happy she was, and what Bulma did to him. 'Whom do I love more?' he asked himself. "Yes I do love you Bulma." He said as he then saw Diana in the mirror hanging on the wall. "What the? Diana?" he said as he turned around as saw the shining of tears on her face shining on her cheeks from the spotlight of the streetlamp.  
  
"Vegeta.. How could you.?" Diana said as she then dropped the milk and ran home with tears falling down her cheek.  
  
"For get about her Vegeta. You said you loved me then prove it by making love to me and forget all about her." Bulma said as she put her hand on his cheek and moved his face to face her. She then took her shirt off and showed him that she wasn't wearing a bra. She shut the certain and moved against Vegeta's and grabbed his manhood and smiled up at him.  
  
"Bulma I really don't know if is should.." he paused he felt her tongue then go into his mouth and forcing him to grab her breast. His sayian hormones giving and forced him to kiss her back. He then picked her up and brought her to the bedroom and gave her a full night of pleasure.  
  
'I hope Diana is okay.' he asked himself as he looked outside the window. 'what have I done?'  
  
Meanwhile at Diana's.  
  
"I can't believe that slut seduced him. I can't believe he let her. And he said he loved her. I thought he loved me. AAHH!!!!" She screamed as she fell to the floor in the bathroom and cried in her hands. "I love him.he said he would never hurt me. He lied to me.but I.no it is all her!" I said as I went to the pregnancy test and saw it was positive. "O shit!" she screamed out as she throw it away and grabbed around her stomach area and cried. After 10 minutes she went to the bed and laid down and closed her eyes.  
  
Back at Bulma's.  
  
"Bye Bulma I'm leaving.you did this all to get Diana upset. You took advantage of me. You think I can't read your mind. But you wanted me back and you did admit you were wrong for cheating on me. But I swear you do it again I will kill you and Yamacha. And I'm serious." He said as he left her in the bedroom as he flew to Diana's.  
  
"Stupid morning sickness!" she moaned in disgust as she brushed her teeth as she looked in a newspaper for another apartment. "I can't live here anymore to many bad memories, and Vegeta wouldn't be coming back." she said as she then was about to walk out of the house to go to work, but when she opened the door Vegeta was about to open the door.  
  
"Hey Diana." he said looking at her and knew she was crying all night.  
  
"Don't worry I'm leaving, you can get your stuff. I wouldn't be here much longer." She said as Vegeta then hugged Diana as she dropped her paper, her face showed that she was in shock and anger.  
  
"Vegeta, why did you do this to me? You said you loved me and that you would never leave me. You also said you would never hurt me and you did all those things and now you are going back to her. I know it." Diana said as tears fell down her face. She then felt like she was going to vomit again. "Excuse me." She said as she slammed the door in his face and ran to the toilet.  
  
"Diana!" he yelled as he slammed the door open and saw the door of the bathroom was closed. He heard that she didn't sound good. "Are you okay?"  
  
She brushed her teeth and walked out of the bathroom. She held her stomach. "Are you leaving me? Or you staying?" she asked him as he saw something wasn't right.  
  
"I don't know. I have to think about it." He said as he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"you to belong with each other you cheat on anyone that gets close to you. I hate you!" she screamed at him as she slapped him in the face and ran out to go to work. He stood there in stunned that she hit him and that she hated him. He could see why and felt bad that he broke his promise.  
  
He went into the bathroom and took a shower and noticed that he loved Diana more and that Bulma wanted Diana to hate him and leave him. "I hate that slut! She ruined my life b/c now Diana hates me!" he screamed in the shower as she powered up to super sayian in the shower and punched a hole into the wall.  
  
"I have to tell him about the baby. But that would be the only reason why he would stay." she said as Vegeta then came out of the bathroom all down taking a shower and ran after her and saw she was down the street. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm and made her face him and passionately kissed her.  
  
"I love you. And your right I made the wrong decision please forgive me and be mine." he told her as she looked at him with uncertainty.  
  
"will you leave me again?" she asked him as she could see he wasn't sure.  
  
"no I'm yours forever." and with that she hugged him and wished she never had to let him go.  
  
Another week later.  
  
"I'm pregnant!" Bulma said as she jumped up and down with joy. She popped out a capsule and dropped it on the driveway and left to the Night Storm Club. When she got there she saw Vegeta was drinking at the bar and Diana was about to come up to him. She ran to him and gave him a hug. He looked at her in surprise since he didn't go back to her.  
  
"Bulma what do you want?" he asked her as he has never seen her so happy.  
  
"Vegeta I'm having a baby. And it is yours. Are you going to take care of me? Or are you going to still be with her."  
  
"I guess I don't have a choice you are baring a royal sayian child. I guess I have to. But what about Diana?"  
  
"Forget about it! I'm not letting that women in my house." she said as she saw Diana was coming this way and then stopped in front of them and looked at Bulma with a cold glare and then kissed Vegeta on the cheek.  
  
"We need to talk Vegeta." Diana said as she thought to herself about what she was going to tell him.  
  
"Umm...Diana there is something that I need to tell you. Bulma seduced me and now she is pregnant with my child. I guess this means that I don't have a choice but to say I do love you but I have to leave to take care of this child. I'm moving back with Bulma and then going out to space for intense training." He said as he saw this was upsetting her. "What was it you wanted to tell me?" he asked her.  
  
"Nothing it wasn't important." she said as she looked away. "I guess you don't want to know that I'm pregnant too and I have been for 2 weeks now." she said under her breath. Vegeta's ears picked it up and turned around at her in shock.  
  
'That was why she was sick all this time, and wouldn't tell Me.' he thought to himself as he looked at Bulma. "I'll be back."  
  
"O no you don't you said that last time and you never did." she said as she grabbed his arm and yanked him to the door. He got his arm free and ran to find Diana.  
  
He looked around and saw she was gone. "Where the hell?" he said as he looked around saw her boss. "hey Mr. Tony where is Diana?" he asked him as he saw that Tony wasn't happy with him.  
  
"I sent her home. She was upset and I thought she needed the day off." he said as he turned away from Vegeta and went back to his office.  
  
Vegeta ran out past Bulma and ran home to Diana.  
  
He then bang on the door since he notice that he forgot his key was with Diana.  
  
"Please leave me alone Vegeta. I'm sick of you making me promises and taking them back. You told me you loved and that you were never going to leave me. Or you would of fought with for me to stay with you."  
  
"Diana let me in!"  
  
"no! your going to have to break down the fucken door !"  
  
"fine!" he said as he then flicked the door and it fell to the ground.  
  
"Vegeta! That was the door!" she said as she then looked up at him and then leaned against the wall and slid down it and went to the floor and cried in her knees. "why do you continue to hurt me? Why?"  
  
"you lied to me! Forget about that Diana you knew I would never hurt you intentionally, and you know it." he said as he then went over to her as she then lifted her head up to him.  
  
"so what if I am pregnant. I was scared to tell you. I thought you would leave me. That is why I didn't tell you. I was going to today but Bulma is also and she was your first love. I mean nothing to you. You do hurt me intentionally! Right?"  
  
"what! I wouldn't of left you if I knew. I would be happy. And if it was all and accident if I hurt you I'm not used to my feelings and I know why I never told anyone them."  
  
"get out! Get out! Stop I can read you mind Vegeta, even since you came back to me the first time. You love Bulma you lied to me. I let it go b/c I thought you were just getting over her. But it was an very day thing, you stayed with me b/c you felt bad and you slept with Bulma. You never loved me, b/c you wouldn't of continued to say it and then cheat on me over and over!" she said as she stood up and pointed her hand on his chest.  
  
"how!" he was about to finish when she smacked him in the face.  
  
"I love you and still will. But I don't want you to come here ever again. B/c you love Bulma and not me. And I don't want you to stay with me b/c of the baby. So please just leave." she said as she pushed him out and went to the bed room and slammed the door.  
  
"I'm sorry Diana." he said in a low voice as he held his face in alarm and then left to Bulma's house.  
  
Sorry for it being long. But anyway it is just getting good and I stop here sorry. Well I hope you like it and review it. Bye Sarah 


	8. 9 months later and here you are

Here is and overall of what happen to them and then leads to everything to happen next.  
  
After Goku got the special visit from Mira (future) Trunks, warn him about the androids that are to come and that he would die form a new heart disease that there was no cure for, but had the cure form him. He told him it would take place 7 years form now. Form south of south city. (A/n I know it is 3 years but I have to make the kids to be 8 so here is the reason.)  
  
9 months after that.  
  
Bulma and Diana both went into labor on the same day. Diana was a week late but the baby was okay.  
  
"Agh this hurts!" Diana screamed as she then did her breathing as she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Diana you have a visitor." the nurse said. "Are you okay for one?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hey my little worker! How are you?" Tony said as he brought roses in for her and a balloon. He then went over to her and kissed her on the forehead and then placed the roses and the balloon on the table near the chair on the other side of the room.  
  
"Good thanks Tony. You're like my big brother or like a dad to me. You always look out for me. I love you like you where family to me." she said as she grabbed his hand a she then had a contraction and squeezed his hand. "O I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Well I have to wait in the waiting room. I'll come and check up on you in a little okay."  
  
"Okay." she said as she watched him walk out. She then heard a familiar voice screaming from across the hallway. And saw Vegeta running out from the screaming as he held his ears in pain. "Vegeta..." she looked away and looked out the window, but then she had heard a knock at the door and turned to see who it was and saw it was Vegeta.  
  
"Diana, your not going to be screaming anytime soon are you?" he asked as he walked into the room and closed the door a little to block out Bulma's cries of pain.  
  
She tried not to laugh. "No I don't think so." she said a she then looked at the window again and remembered the first day her and Vegeta met.  
  
"Diana you could live with me if you want, I want to take care of you and the baby. You both are my responsibility. But every time I came over, went to your work, or called you to tell you that Bulma and I decided after a while to have you live with us." he said as he moved over to the bed and touched her hand, she then moved it away and looked at him with sad gold silver-ish eyes.  
  
"Please don't, you hurt me once by picking her over me and now you want me to live with you and the women you love now. No thanks. You doing it out of guilty in your heart that you got me pregnant and having your child right now." she said looking at him with sad eyes.  
  
"Diana I do always lo." he paused as Diana looked at him with a mad glare.  
  
"Don't even, you wouldn't be telling the truth if you finished that sentence, Vegeta. But I love you too." she said as her contraction came more and more painful. She squeezed the blanket but Vegeta then grabbed her hand and felt her tighten her hand up tight in pain. "It's time! I know! Please get the doctor!" she yelled out in pain as Vegeta then called in the nurse as Tony then came running in.  
  
"Hey you get the hell out you don't belong here! You left her by herself to take care of the baby and you have the balls to come here! Get out!" he yelled pointing to the door. "Your slut of a wife is in the other room about to give birth to your bastard child! You hear me so go to her not Diana!"  
  
"Fine I'm leaving. But Diana my offer still stands." he said as he kissed her on the forehead and gave a cold glares to Tony and went back to his nagging wife giving birth.  
  
After the wait the birth was finally done. Diana ended up having a girl she named her Vienna. About 5 minutes later Trunks was born ion the room across the hall as you could hear Bulma say thank you kami it is over!  
  
Diana put on her robe and walked to the nursery where Vienna was being taken care off. When she got there she saw Vegeta. She was still weak from giving birth but wanted to see her daughter. She then felt weak and was about to fall to the floor when strong hands held her up. She looked over to see that is was Vegeta.  
  
"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"  
  
"Yeah but do you think I was going to listen to the doctor?"  
  
"Diana, your weak and tired please go back to your room and get some rest."  
  
"Your not my boss so leave me alone and." with that Vegeta hugged her and whispered in her ear 3 words and kissed her.  
  
"Vegeta please, do you know your doing this to me and making it hurt me more." she said pulling away from his lips and was about to cry. "Please help me to the window." he held her waist and helped her to the window. She gasped at how beautiful she looked.  
  
"Which one is it?"  
  
"It is the girl on the right of the one right next to the boy named Trunks."  
  
"Trunks is my son with Bulma. He will be a strong sayian fighter."  
  
"That is great to hear, but we had a girl and her name is Vienna. I just.o nothing. I'm glad that she is okay. And I'm hoping you are happy with your choice. Bye." she said as she then grabbed the railing on the wall and went back to her room.  
  
"Diana, I can read your mind and I now how badly this hurts you. I wish you would change your mind." he said watching her go back to her room and then looked at Trunks and Vienna, they had strong power and all Vienna did was cry as Trunks was laughing.  
  
2 days later still in the hospital.  
  
"You have a health baby girl. Congratulation, Diana." Tony said as he was rolling her out in a wheelchair.  
  
"Thanks Tony. I can walk you know." She said as she was looking down at the little bundle of joy in her arms.  
  
Tony stopped when he saw Vegeta and Bulma where also leaving.  
  
"Hey look Vegeta it is Diana and who is the man that she is with. She didn't take long to move on." she said laughing as she then looked at Trunks and saw that he was looking at the baby in Diana arms.  
  
"Shut up onna! That is her boss and he is here for moral support since you seduced me. And mess up my love life with her. And unlike you she can make me happy."  
  
"O pleases Vegeta you wanted to sleep with me b/c I was experiences."  
  
Diana then got up and gave the baby to Vegeta and looked at Bulma with a cold glare of death. She looked down at Trunks. "Can I hold him please?" She asked.  
  
"Sure I guess." and with that she handed Trunks over to Diana. She then gave it to Tony and looked at Bulma.  
  
"Listen you SOB." she said as she then bitch smacked Bulma and gave her a back Trunks. "I didn't want to hit you when you were pregnant or holding Trunks. But you listen you say anymore shit about me expect me to come back and kick your snob rich ass!" she said as she then looked at Vegeta. "Why don't you give her a kiss b/c it will be the last time you will see her. Knowing you, you'll probably forget about her like you forgot about me." she said looking down at Vienna smiling in her fathers arms.  
  
Vegeta looked down at the baby and just gave it back to diana.  
  
"Typical man you are. To much pride to kiss your daughter good-bye, that is sad. And don't worry she will never now about you; I think it will be for the best. Sorry Vegeta." she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the hospital with Tony not far behind.  
  
She then fell to the floor grabbing her chest in pain and holding Vienna with the other arm.  
  
"Diana are you okay?" Tony asked as Vegeta watched what happened and was about to check it out but Bulma grabbed his hand.  
  
"Serves her right."  
  
"I'm fine really. Just I a little light headed." She said as she then got up and knew what she had but didn't think it was serious, since her powers will help her.  
  
"Let me get a doctor."  
  
"No just take me home please. It is nothing." She said as Tony helped her up as Vienna was crying.  
  
Tony had moved into the apartment and expect an eye on her and Vienna. Vegeta tried to call her but she changed her number and was unlisted. She was sick of Vegeta not knowing what he wanted. She sent Vienna to home schooling until she was 6 1/2 and sent her to school. Where trouble seemed to follow her since she had the attitude like Vegeta.  
  
What trouble awaits Vienna at school? And what happened to Diana that day she was going home? And the 8 years is coming close.what to do. 


	9. mommy no please! i hate you vegeta!

After school Trunks and Vienna were waiting for their parent/parents to pick them up from school.  
  
"Trunks shut up you jerk! Or I will make you shut up!" Vienna yelled at him as he made fun of how her for having no dad. "That is you ass hole!" (A/n yes she swears, she found out about them from listing on to a conversation between Tony and Diana about a man ((Vegeta))) as she powered up to a super sayian and punched Trunks right in the mouth and sent him flying into the bush.  
  
Trunks then got up and turned super sayian and kicked Vienna in the side sending her flying to the brick wall. She then flipped herself up and stood on the wall and looked at him with a Vegeta smirk. "Nice try Trunks!"  
  
"You're such a bitch and your mom is probably a slut so that is why your daddy left!" Trunks yelled back as he then saw a fist come to his face sending him flying into the car that was just coming into the parking lot.(It was his mom and dad. Trunks swear b/c of the consistent fighting downstairs between Bulma and Vegeta.) When he got up he saw that he left a big size dent in the nose of the car. Vegeta came out and felt the strength of that girl.  
  
"Hey what the fuck is going on here?" he yelled out as he saw that the girl was gone and he never felt such a high KI energy level form a human child. "Trunks who was the girl you were fighting with?"  
  
"Her name is .is Vienna she is new at the school since last year. She is the same age as me and she somehow can turn into a super sayian. How is that possible?" he asked his dad as he got up as Bulma came up running to him and looked at Vegeta when she heard the name.  
  
"You don't think it is her do you?" She asked as she then picked Trunks up and gave him a hug.  
  
"Mom come on!" he said trying to get out of her arms and ran to his dad for a hug but knew he wasn't going to get one. Vegeta looked down at him and smiled and pat him on the head and went to the back of the school to look for the girl as, Trunks and Bulma went in the car to wait.  
  
Meanwhile in the back.  
  
"Shit that was close. I really don't need to get in anymore trouble." She said as she heard a beep of a car horn behind her. She turns around and saw her mom and Tony in the car coming to pick her up. She smiled in joy and ran after her car to her mommy.  
  
"Come on honey let's go." Diana yelled out as she got out of the car and went up to her daughter and picked her up and gave her a kiss and gave her hug.  
  
"Mommy I missed you. And there was a boy making fun of me b/c I don't have a daddy and he wouldn't stop so I hit him." she said trying not to cry.  
  
She held her tight and looked at her daughter in the eyes and smiled. "Don't listen to him okay. Your daddy just didn't love mommy enough and left. And what did I say about hitting in school. You will get in trouble you know that."  
  
"But who is he?"  
  
"Yeah who is it Diana?" a voice came from around the corner.  
  
"Vegeta." Diana said as she then felt her heart speed up and the pain in her chest returned stronger and more painful. She fell to the ground on her knees still holding Vienna in her arms.  
  
"Mommy not this again. You should have gone to the doctors." She said as Tony came out of the car and looked at Diana going through this much pain. He ran up to her and helped her up but Diana refused his help. Vienna looked at her with sad caring eyes.  
  
"Vegeta you now better now get out of here or I will make you feel sorry."  
  
"Big words for a stupid human male." he said as he was coming over to Vienna. As Tony then grabbed Vienna behind him as Vegeta then punched him and sent him flying into the car leaving a dent of and ass print.  
  
"Uncle Tony!" Vienna said as she looked back and then in front of her where Vegeta was and saw him coming closer as Diana then went in front of Vienna.  
  
"You wouldn't ever hit me. Leave us alone. You made your choice and now you have to live with it." Diana said as Vegeta just moved her out of the way and knelt down in front of Vienna and smiled at her.  
  
Vienna's eyes showed fear and didn't know what to do. Vegeta then picked her up as she tried to struggle but he was too strong for her to get loss. He hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you Vienna. I wish I were in your life. I'm sorry for hurting Diana and you."  
  
"What are you talking about? Let me go you asshole!" she yelled out as she then powered up and punched him in the face as he fell back as his grip loosened and let her go. "You not my father and if you do that again I will kill you!" she ran to her mother and walked her to the car and help Tony up. He was fine with a couple of bruises and cuts.  
  
Vegeta was left there in shock that she had the power to hit him like that. He was more shocked at what she said. With that he hated Bulma more for what she pulled. She had ruined his life with the one he loved.  
  
What is the matter is up with Diana? What is Vienna going to think about Vegeta? What and see what happens when she finds out about him being her father. O this will be good. Okay read and review and I hope you like. Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or sailor moon. But I do own Vienna if you want to use her character please email me at EEVEE031386@AOL.COM OR EEVEE031386@CS.COM I'M NOT SURE HERE AN TRY EACH ONE. 


	10. part II please mommy don't leave me with...

"Diana I think you should go to the doctors. I think you are really sick." Tony said as he was driving home.  
  
"I'm fine really I.ahhh!" she yelled in pain as she clutched her chest taking deep breaths. "Usually they don't last this long."  
  
"Please uncle Tony take my mommy to the hospital?" Vienna begged as she started to cry when she saw her mom in pain.  
  
"Yeah that is what I'm going to do. And that is finally Diana. Diana?" he said as he looked at her and saw she was past out still breathing heavily.  
  
When they got to the hospital the doctor told them that she had the heart disease badly that the medicine wouldn't work. They tried anyway, but no help. She was slowly dyeing.  
  
"Tony can you please leave me and Vienna alone for a while I have to talk to her alone."  
  
"Sure." he said as he kissed her on the forehead and kissed Vienna on the head and left the room.  
  
"Vienna this is important that I tell you about you father, he was the guy you meet today." she said as she looked at her with half sad and happy gold silver-ish eyes. "Please listen to me."  
  
"Okay mommy."  
  
"When I first got to this dimension I was almost raped by a man on the street in an alley. Vegeta was the one that helped me out and helped me start my life here. I was starting to like him he was opened and caring, or at least what he let show." She said breathing heavily as she looked at her daughter with eyes filled with pain.  
  
"He cheated on me b/c his ex-fiancée seduced him, so he ended up sleeping with her and a week later she was pregnant. But you see I was keeping my pregnancy from him a week the same day I saw Bulma kissing Vegeta. She took him away from me. You see I was about to tell, but she told him first. He heard me say that I was pregnant. He wanted to be part of our life but you see he promised that he would love me and only me and that he would be just mine. And he lied."  
  
"Mom please no more. He sounds horrible." she said between sobs.  
  
"He does love me and you I think it is b/c he realized he made the wrong choice, but it was to late to fix it. Please I'm sorry for leaving you so early in your life. I'm just so weak." she said a she then saw Vienna climb into bed with her and held her mom close to her.  
  
"Mommy please don't leave me I need you."  
  
"I love you honey but I feel myself getting weaker.I love you Vienna." and with that's she closed her eyes and never opened them again.  
  
"Mommy.. MOMMY! WAKE UP PLEASE MOMMY WAKE UP." She cried as she tried to wake her up. Tony came in running as saw the monitor had a straight line. No heartbeat.  
  
"O Vienna come here." Tony said as he picked her up as she was screaming and crying for her mother.  
  
"No she can't leave me! Why! Why!" She cried out as Tony held her close him.  
  
The doctors came in and unplugged the wired and took her body away. The doctor that was the one that helped with the birth of Vienna 8 years ago took out the birth certificate and saw that Tony wasn't the father and that the guy named Vegeta and a number underneath it. He called it and Vegeta picked it up.  
  
"Hello is this Mr. Vegeta."  
  
"Yes. Who is this?"  
  
"I'm Vienna's birth doctor. You Vienna's birth father?"  
  
"Yes why?"  
  
"Well I hate to inform you but, Miss Diana just past away, and we need to know if you will come and get her you have legal guardian ship of the child and she needs a home."  
  
"What from?" He said as he had shock on his face as he held the phone tight. "Yes I will be there to pick her up."  
  
"She died from a heart disease that the medicine wasn't going to help her. That is good I will have Tony make sure that she is ready to go."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." Vegeta said as he hanged up the phone and grabbed the car keys and ran to the car. He took the black ford pickup truck and drove to the hospital.  
  
When he got to the hospital he asked where he could find Vienna, the nurse pointed out Tony seating in a chair in the hallway holding Vienna rocking her back and forth.  
  
"I want my mommy back." She cried out as she buried her face in his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry but she isn't coming back. But I'm always here for you." he said as he looked up and saw it was Vegeta in front of him. "What the fuck are you doing here?"  
  
"Listen I'm here b/c I have legal guardian ship, seems Diana got the papers for me to be her legal father. And I'm here to take care of my daughter." he said as he took Vienna out of Tony's arms and cared her out of the hospital.  
  
"Bye uncle Tony." she said as she could feel that Vegeta was trying to comfort her as he rubbed her back and whispered encouragement in her ear. She cried into his shoulder. All she could do was feel alone. She hated Vegeta. But didn't have the strength to stop him from taking her.  
  
"If you fucken hurt her in any way I will have you arrested you bastard and I will take her away from you!" Tony yelled out as Vegeta then stopped and turned around.  
  
"Shut up I would never hurt my own flesh and blood!" he yelled back at him as he then turned and walked out and placed Vienna in the front seat and buckled her in. he saw her tears kept falling as she looked at him with dark gold eyes. 'she looks like her mother. I wish she would stop crying.' he said as he grabbed a tissue and wiped her nose and climbed into the driver seat and drove her home.  
  
"Don't worry everything will be alright." he said as wiped her tears away but saw it wasn't helping. He glanced over at her and saw she had cried herself to sleep on the way home.  
  
He picked Vienna up carefully and brought her into the house and saw Bulma at the door waiting for him and was about to yell at him for not telling her where he was, when he saw a girl in his arms sleeping and making crying out in her sleep.  
  
"I'll explain later." he whispered to Bulma as he brought her to his room and laid down on the bed with her and rubbed her back and rocking her back and forth to get her to stop crying in her sleep. And hour later Vienna was in a deep sleep and Vegeta feel a sleep as well.  
  
Man poor Diana and poor Vienna go thorough so much. Well find out more about her and what happens to her. Check out the next chapter. Review please and thank you. ( Chicken goddess and god is happy with you. 


	11. leaving the house of hell

"Vegeta.Vegeta wake up you ass hole!" Bulma screamed out at the door. Vienna's eyes shot open in shock. She was scared and couldn't remember where she was. She then heard the women scream again and heard a grunt next her. She saw hand where keeping her close.  
  
'What? Why is Vegeta holding me? Was he trying to comfort me? Why does he care? Is this what guilty looks like?' she thought to herself as she then heard that annoying voice that woke her up as she then remembered everything. She then started to cry again, this woke up sayian prince from his sleep.  
  
"Bulma shut your fucken mouth!" he yelled out as he saw the little girl crying next to him. "I'm sorry for her rudeness. She woke you up didn't she? See like me I block her out. You need to learn that." He said trying to get her to laugh.  
  
"Shut up! I hate you! You gave my mom her pain. I know everything you did to her and the pain you caused her! You told her you loved her and made promises to her. It is funny that the one that said that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her you ended up doing the hurting." She yelled at him as she knocked him off the bed and looked down at the fallen prince on the floor.  
  
"Vienna. hold up let me explain. Your young and you don't know the hole story." He said looking up at her and the anger that showed in her eyes.  
  
"No Vienna me! You ass hole! Your to blame for all her pain and the suffering she went through! All the crying in her sleep and the regret she had on life, it is all because of you. Lucky for her, I was there to make her feel better! I hate you! Your no dad to me!" she screamed at him as tears left her eyes. He got up and looked at her angrily and smacked her in the face to wake her up.  
  
"Shut up! You're too young to understand what happened. You only listened to one side, b/c she was on her deathbed. You understand you are my daughter rather you like it or not. I care about you. Why do you think I brought you here?" he said as he saw the pain in her eyes grew as she held her face in an alarmed way that he had hit her.  
  
Tears swelled in her eyes as she then ran form the bed and out the door. She ran down the hall and about to be free when she then bumped into Trunks and fell to the floor.  
  
"Get the hell out of my way you jerk!" she yelled out as she then looked back and saw Vegeta coming down the hall and then got up and saw it was Trunks.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are talking to? This is my house not yours!" he said as Vienna then punched him in the face and sent him flying into the couch.  
  
She then ran to the door and was about to open it when the crack of the door slammed shut. She turned around and saw it was Bulma as she then started to kick and punch Vienna around. Vegeta grabbed Bulma who was screaming about her hurting her son and swinging her legs around.  
  
"Shut the fuck up! Trunks can take care of himself!" he said as he through her to the other side of the couch. He then turns to look at Vienna and saw blood dripping from her nose and her mouth. She was scuffed up but not hurt badly. She was in the corner to the doorway protecting her self. He could still see tears falling, but they were tears of anger. He was about to pick her up when she flicked in fright/anger. Scared that he was going to hurt her too.  
  
"Please leave me alone. I want uncle Tony!" she told him as she looked up at Vegeta and saw it hurt him that she didn't like him. She then got up and moved his hand and looked at him straight in the eyes and walked past him and looked at Bulma.  
  
"You're the ugly slut that took my mommy's lover away!" she said as she noticed that she aged and her mom never did. "At least my mom would of stayed pretty you turned ugly within years to come." she said as she struck her tongue out and pegged her off.  
  
"Why you little bitch! I will show you." Bulma screamed out, as she was to smack her in the face as she grabbed her arm and broke her wrist.  
  
"You touch me again I will kill you myself. And I wouldn't think twice like my mother did." she said as she heard Bulma cry out in pain as Vegeta grabbed Vienna's hand and made her let go. "There is no way I'm going to stay here! Not with you for a stepmother and for him as a half brother! And special with a father that is a horn dog!" she stated as she took her hand free and phased out the back door before Vegeta could stop her.  
  
"Agh the little bitch good she is out of my hair." she said as she held her hand in pain.  
  
Vegeta just stood there and he saw the last thing that could make him happy run out the door. He turned to see Bulma in tears about her wrist.  
  
"I don't want the little manse in this house ever!"  
  
"I don't fucken care what you want! She is the last of the happiness that I had with Diana. She is to young to understand anything! All I need to do is explain her the situation that was with her mother and me. Your nothing but a whore and I realized that after the cheating and the sick things you say in your head. I hate you and sleeping with you was the biggest regret I made."  
  
"O so you're saying that you never loved me and that Trunks was the part of that accident?" she asked as she pointed out Trunks behind her holding back his tears.  
  
"No he isn't the mistake. But you were and I loved you once before I saw you cheating on me in the kitchen with the bastard!" he yelled as he then ran after Vienna and ignored the nagging in the background.  
  
"I hate this being a lone. I hate this place! Why mom why did you have to leave me?" she yelled out as she then powered up as she then flew to South City.  
  
NOTE: the only androids in this story is android 17 and 18 okay no doctor G. okay? Okay!  
  
What will happen to Vienna? Why wouldn't she listen to Vegeta? Poor Vegeta maybe next time he will be smart. But was to late for that. Will he ever get Vienna's love or trust? Will he get her back? Or will he lose her again? Do you think that Vienna only venting on Vegeta? Do you think that secretly she does like him? Find out more in chapter 13. 


	12. vienna's new home?

"Vienna? Where are you? Vienna" Vegeta screamed out as he then felt a high KI. "It couldn't be the androids? Their early, it can't be them, but if that is them I better hurry up and find Vienna." He said, as he was about to go when he heard his name being called out form behind him.  
  
"Vegeta stop! You're not going to fight them alone!" Goku yelled out as he stopped in front of him. And not far behind him was Gohan, Yamacha, Piccolo, and Krillin with serious fighting faces.  
  
"Listen I wasn't going to fight. Vienna is out there and I don't want her to get hurt! Unless help me find a little girl that looks just like me in a green Capsule Corp. sweatshirt. That is what you guys can do!" he said as he flew toward South City with Goku and the crew not far behind.  
  
Meanwhile at South of South City.  
  
"Will you hurry up #18 I really don't like to stay here waiting for you to pick out those fucken out fits." he said as he then felt a KI of high amounts coming to him. He looked around and only saw a girl with tears in her eyes waking past him. He watched how she didn't even care that they were destroying everything. "could that be her? The one that has the high energy?"  
  
"Hey #17 do you feel that high energy?" android 18 asked as she looked at the girl that he was looking at that was passing them on the sidewalk.  
  
"Stupid Vegeta I hate him!" she said between sobs as she then tripped on a hole in the pavement. She was about to hit the ground when strong hands grabbed her waist stopping her from hitting the pavement.  
  
"Don't worry I got you." he said as he set her back on her feet.  
  
"Umm, thank you mister." she said as she wiped her eyes from the tears and forced a smile on her face.  
  
"Aren't you afraid of us? We are the killers in this city. Why don't you run? We might kill you, you know." He told her, as he saw no fear in her eyes to him.  
  
"Why should I run? Your eyes don't show it. Plus you helped me out." She said as she reached her hand out to his face and moved her hand down as she looked into his brown eyes. #18 looked at how trusting this girl was and how stupid she was to think that they weren't going to kill her.  
  
"You really are stupid you know that kid! We have been killing anything or anyone that gets in your way. That is what we are programmed for!" she said as she saw the girl turn around and smiled at her.  
  
"Your pretty like my mommy." she said walking up to her with a smile ignoring what she said. She then saw a change in her attitude. "Why do you kill people anyway?"  
  
"B/c we are programmed too. We aren't humans we are androids. Your creator programmed us to destroy the guy named Goku and the Z-Fighters. That is your mission, and well we decided to have some fun in the process." #18 said as she then felt a bunch of KI energies coming their way.  
  
"No.no! Why doesn't he leave me alone!" she yelled out as she saw Vegeta was coming for her. " I got to go! It was nice meeting you two." She said as she hugged them, as she was about to run for it when #17 grabbed her arm. She looked at him in surprise and tried to get free. He held her close and picked her up.  
  
"Why are you going to run for?" he asked as he then put his hand on her head. "Just relax okay." He said as she shacks her head in approval. He read her mind and understood ever thing that was going on with her. "I see." he said as she looked at his sister and sent her what he had learned. They both looked at the girl and saw she had suffered as much as they have that they decided to take he in as their own.  
  
"Don't worry I wouldn't let them take you if you don't want to go. If maybe you would like to stay with me and #18?" he told her with a smile as he held her close to him as he kissed her on the forehead as #18 then gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled at her. With that they felt connected like they belonged together as a family. That the two androids fell in love with a child that seemed to have problems like them. Vienna saw the caring feelings that they had for her and read their mind without them knowing and got too attached as well.  
  
"I always wanted a kid." 18 said with a smile.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off of her! You're not taking her anywhere!" Vegeta screamed as he powered up to SSJ3 and was about to attack them when Vienna told #17 to let her down.  
  
She walked up to Vegeta and the others and gave them all a cold glare as she then powered up past a SSJ3 and punched Vegeta in the gut sending him flying into an ice cream truck. ("That bastard broke the ice cream truck! Die! Take this!" Remi said as she took out her potato bag and started to bet him over the head with it.)  
  
"I HATE YOU VEGETA STAY OUT OF MY LIFE! DO YOU'RE BEST AND FORGET ABOUT ME!" She screamed as she powered down and looked down at his sad and shocked face. She turned from him and saw the Goku and the crew staring at her. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT YOU LOSERS! WHY DON'T YOU HELP HIM OUT INSTEAD OF STARING AT ME!" She yelled at them as she ran to #17 and #18 and smiled at them.  
  
"Wow!" they said in unison.  
  
"Your not scared are you?"  
  
"Of you? No" they answered back as Vienna then closed her eyes and fell to the ground, but #17 grabbed her and picked her up in his arms.  
  
"That must of took a lot out of her." he said looking at his sister as he then saw she was sleeping. "You done shopping so we can go home?" he asks her, as she shacks her head no. "why the hell not!" he screamed at her as he saw Goku was about to attack as Vegeta then told him to not worry about it and will get her later when he is healed.  
  
"I want to get some stuff for your little friend. To make her feel more at home." She said as she ran in and grabbed a blue rabbit with a white belly and a couple of clothes and jumped into the car where 17 had handed 18, Vienna to hold.  
  
With that they drove off to their new home in the mountains, where they took over a house that belonged to some old couple. They placed Vienna down and saw she was having a nightmare and saw her crying out in her sleep for her mommy.  
  
#17 and #18 looked at each other in distress of their little new friend.  
  
"MOMMY PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" She screamed as she looked around and started to cry as she bared her face in the rabbit on the side of her.  
  
'Brother go get her some water I will try to calm her down. The poor thing losing her mom like that, that really sucks. Let's try to be the family she wished she had.' she said telepathically as she looks at #17 with a smile. He approved and went to the kitchen to get water.  
  
#18 went over to her. "Vienna come here." she told her as she picked Vienna up and placed her on her lap and let her rest her head on her chest. #18 rested her head on the top of Vienna's head and started to rock her back and forth as she rubbed her back to calm her tears.  
  
"Here is the water." He said as he kneeled to Vienna and handed her the cup. She looked to him and forced a smile as she throw her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. #17 put the cup down and wrapped his arms around to her as he then whispered comfort words that cooed her down. #18 then hugged her from the back of her .  
  
"We are here for you, Vienna. We may be destructive time bombs, but we do have a heart. We are still humans and we want to help you. Let us take care of you. Once we destroy the filthy human beings on this planet we can be free of pain that they cause." #18 said as Vienna then turned and looked at her and rested her self back on her and shock her head to her.  
  
"I want to be with you guys." She said as she rested her head and went to sleep again as a last tear ran down her face.  
  
They looked at each other and smiled as they all slept in same room so that if Vienna needed anything they would be there for her.  
  
What will happen next? Wow the androids do have a heart? But why her? Maybe b/c they think she is the key to something they need? Well I'm not telling you. LOL sorry you have to read to find out. 


	13. happinessanger!

After a night in the rejuvenation tank, Vegeta came out and saw that Goku was waiting for him.  
  
"What is it Kakarot?" He said as he dried his hair and noticed the serious face.  
  
"Listen I think Vienna has great power, I'm afraid with her safety being with them. They might corrupt her, that is if they haven't already." Goku said as he looked at how this was bothering him. "Vegeta you care for that little girl don't you?" he asked him knowing well he wouldn't get an answer.  
  
"Shut up Kakarot that was a stupid question! That was the stupidest thing I have heard come out of your mouth!" he yelled as he throws the towel at him. "Of course I do! She is my kid, means my responsibility! Kami you are dumb!"  
  
"Okay I will ignore the fact that you are being an ass hole." Goku said as he throws the towel on the floor. "Well if you going to get her back you better find a way to get on her good side. B/c right now she hates you."  
  
"I think I know that already! And I am planning on getting her back!" he said as heard growling in the hallway.  
  
"I don't fucken think so!" Bulma screamed out as she opened door (noisy bitch was listening.)  
  
"Shut up Bulma! I fucken hate you! You are not stopping me from letting her in this house!" he yelled as he turned to super sayian as he walked up to her and gave her the glare of death  
  
"O please! I can throw you and her out! I live here and you are just staying. But I can throw you out!"  
  
"Fine with me! You would be doing me a favor." He said as he walked past her out the door and saw tears running down Trunks face. He had heard the whole fight.  
  
"Daddy you hate me too? You would leave me here with her! Why?" he asked as he saw the look on his mother's face.  
  
"Trunks." Bulma said as tears then developed as she ran up to him and smacked him in the face. "I hate all you stupid monkeys! All of you apes get the fuck out of my house!" she screamed as she picked Trunks up by the neck and looked at him in the eyes. "You where a bastard child and I hated to pretend to love you in front of him just to keep him here away from that bitch called Diana! I see now it wasn't worth it!"  
  
Trunks looked at her and almost felt sorry. But everyday she would beat him up when Vegeta had left the house. She took her anger and frustration on him after every time Vegeta would fight with her. She hated him and wanted to show Vegeta what she was really like. Vegeta never believed him until now.  
  
"Let him go you evil bitch!" He screamed as he took her hand and grabbed Trunks out of her grip and shoved her out of the way. He held Trunks in his arms seeing that he wasn't hurt that badly. She was human she couldn't really make much damage.  
  
"I told you daddy she beat me up. I wasn't lying." He said trying to hold his tears, but when his father placed his hand on his head he couldn't help but cry. When Vegeta looked at his son's blue eyes he saw the pain and memories of her abuse of all these years.  
  
"Sorry that I didn't believe you, son." he said as he held his son close and left the house with Goku not far behind him.  
  
"Lets go find your half sister." he told Trunks and flew off with Goku following.  
  
"We have to be careful they are unpredictable." Goku said as he remembers his last fight with the androids. "They aren't easy to defeat."  
  
"Whatever I just want Vienna back. She is the only thing that I have left of Diana." He said as he hurried up and stopped at the carnival in North City (I made it up LOL)  
  
Meanwhile at the #17 and #18's house.  
  
~Yawn~ came form Vienna as she stretched out and snuggled to the warmth of #17's body. She opened her eyes and saw #17 was holding her in a protective way. 'I wish he was my daddy and not the mean, heartless man called Vegeta.' she thought to herself as she got up and looked at his face and saw he was still sleeping. She looked around and saw no #18.  
  
'He says that he is a heartless killer, but if he was one then why did he help me and not kill me? I was only saying that he wouldn't or his sister b/c they looked innocent. At least until I read their minds. But it isn't their fault they are half machine they are programmed to kill until no one is left.' she thought as she touched his face and saw how peaceful he looked as he slept.  
  
"#17 don't make me call your god dam name again wake your sorry ass up now!" #18 screamed from downstairs that made poor Vienna jolt as it woke up #17 from when he got elbowed in the chest.  
  
She held her chest as she felt her heart beak go faster then usual. Then looked at #17 and saw that she had hurt him. "I'm sorry." she apologized.  
  
"I'm up! But you didn't have to scare Vienna!" he screamed back. He then looked down at her and smiled, he then placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair up. " It is okay don't worry about it." He said laughing.  
  
"Hey!" she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled away from her now fizzed hair. He started to laugh at how her hair was standing up. She then tackled him down and he fell off the bed and on to the floor. ~Thump~  
  
#18 ran upstairs to see that Vienna had knocked #17 off the bed and was laughing. She then saw Vienna's hair and started to laugh too.  
  
"It isn't funny!" Vienna said as she then when after #18, but #18 ran back downstairs and ran outside. "I'm going to get you!" she said as she then looked around and saw that #18 had disappeared. "How the hell?" she said still looking around.  
  
#18 came up behind her, "ahhh!!" she screamed making Vienna jump. She picked her up and gave her a hug. "Good morning little girl!" #18 said with a motherly smile.  
  
"Good morning #18." she said giving her a hug back. #18 then carried her back into the house and set her on the floor.  
  
"Why don't you go take a bath and I'll get you the clothes that I got you yesterday and then we will go out and get you some more clothes and stuff that you want. I will go set up your outfit and bring it too you okay? So go while I finish breakfast." She said as she then saw Vienna's face bright with joy.  
  
"Okay #18!" she said as she ran past #17 and into the bathroom to take a bath.  
  
"Shopping again! Come on!" he said as he sat down on one of the chairs near the kitchen table and slammed his head on the table numerous times.  
  
"Yep! And you will be nice or I will make you hurt more then your head is feeling right now!" she said with a fist aiming at his face.  
  
"Fine fine!" he said as he waved his hands in front of him and smiled. #18 ran of to the bedroom and grabbed two towels and an outfit for Vienna. She knocked on the door and asked to come in.  
  
"Come in." Vienna said in a cheerful voice as she splashed about in the old fashion tube with hot water. After #18 helped her dry off and get dress, they went to the kitchen and had their breakfast and were off to the North City for a day of killing and shopping.  
  
Where they will mean Vegeta what will happen next? Will Vienna stay with the androids? Or will she change her mind and go to Vegeta? Find out.soon to the ending.yes surprised there is like one tow or three-left.LOL.I promise to not leave you guys/girls hanging. There is a big surprise at the end and I hope you don't hate me for it.LOL okay anyway JA ne 


	14. please don't leave me too!

They arrived at North City and decided to go shopping first and then go on the rides at the carnival. Not far away were Vegeta, Trunks, and Goku looking around for the androids with Vienna.  
  
"#18 where are we going to go first?" Vienna asked as she looked around in excitement.  
  
"Well Vienna I thought we would get you more clothes since that is the only one I got for you." she said holding Vienna's hand as #17 was holding the other one. They arrived at the Kids Outlet and went inside. Everyone ran out screaming for their lives as they saw it was the killer androids.  
  
"Wow you guys really are famous." Vienna said as she looked up at both of them.  
  
"Well it is a curse to be popular, when everyone fears you."  
  
"Ummm.#18 that made no sense! No wonder you're a blonde." #17 said as #18 turned around and smacked him in the face.  
  
"You ass you could of blocked that! Why didn't you stop me? And one other thing you call me a dumb blonde I will beat you to next Tuesday you prick!"  
  
"B/c I thought it would be interesting to see what you would do."  
  
"That is even stupider then what she said!" Vienna said as she ran off and hides in one of the aisle away from them.  
  
"Why you little!" they both said as they started to laugh.  
  
Meanwhile on a street over from them.  
  
"Run the androids are here! Run for your life!" and old man screamed as his shirt got grabbed to stop him from running.  
  
"Where are they?" Vegeta asked him as he lifted him up off his feet.  
  
"In.in the Kids Outlet. Let me go, please!" the man pleaded as sweat ran down his face as his body shocked.  
  
"Did they have a little girl with them?" he asked him as he looked at the pitiful man and saw fear in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah.yeah can you let me go now?" he pleaded again as Vegeta then dropped him and ran to the other side of the street.  
  
"Daddy?" Trunks said as he saw him run without him.  
  
"Trunks I want you to go to my house and stay there until we come back for you okay?" Goku said as he looked down at him.  
  
"Okay" Trunks said as he then flew to Goku's house.  
  
Just as he got to the corner he saw Vienna laughing as the women tickled Vienna. He saw the man putting clothes in the car as the women then picked up Vienna and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Vienna!" he screamed out as he phased in front of them.  
  
"Your here again. Well this time I will kill you myself!" #17 said with an anger face as he looked at #18. "Take Vienna out of her and I will join you later."  
  
"No I will not let you fight alone, brother!" #18 yelled at him as Vienna squirmed in her arms. She let her down as Vienna ran to # 17 and grabbed his left leg and held him close.  
  
"Don't fight him! He might kill you!" she said, as she knew that Vegeta was hiding more power then SSJ3.  
  
"Don't worry about me okay. Just get out of here. I promised you I wouldn't let him take you. And I keep my promises." he said as he placed his hand on her cheek and smiled at her and then looked at #18. "Take her out of here. If I don't come back I want you to know I love you Vienna. And sister you know what I'm saying to you. I hope you understand." He said as he pushed Vienna away to #18. But Vienna tried to struggle as tears ran down her face.  
  
"I love you too brother, please come back alive!" she told him as she lifted Vienna up and was about to leave when Goku stopped her.  
  
"No #17 please don't leave me like this to fight him! You're going to die if you do! Don't fight him!" she screamed a she tried to pull out of 18's arms. "Please I love you! Your like a daddy to me I don't want to loss another one I care about." she said as she looked at #17 with sad gold-ish brown eyes.  
  
#17 couldn't believe what she said. He then saw #18 baking up near him when he saw Goku was walked toward her.  
  
"Let's all go to an open field somewhere far from here." He suggested as he then flew up. They all agreed and followed him.  
  
"Please #18 don't let him fight Vegeta alone." Vienna begged as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"I wasn't planning on letting him fight alone. But if anything happens to us you run okay." #18 said as she wiped the tears away and flew up behind them.  
  
Okay the song that goes to this is kind of like system of the down - forest and at the end is chop suey. When they all got there a wind picked up and saw the seriousness on their faces.  
  
"Give me back my daughter! She belongs to me not you!" Vegeta said as he powered up and wasn't going to go to SSJ3 this time he over passed it and saw the shock on #17's face. Vegeta's body had increased is power dramatically and his hair was so long that it touched the ground. "Scare? I'm SSJ5"  
  
"Never! I will not let you have her. If you really cared about her you would let her live in happiness. Can't you see she is happy with us? You're the one making her miserable!" he said powering up. His strength is about the same as a SSJ3.  
  
"PLEASE #17 DON'T FIGHT HIM!" Vienna screamed out as she then saw them ready to fight.  
  
"But I will fight you later I want the one touching my daughter!" he said as he disappeared out of #17 sight.  
  
#17 turned around and saw he was in front of #18 and Vienna. "#18! Vienna!" he screamed as he ran over to them but Goku stopped him in his tracks and punched him to the ground.  
  
"Stay here you monster!" Goku said as he turned around to see what was going on over there.  
  
"Get out of here Vienna!"  
  
Vienna looked at her with big sad eyes and started to run but Goku then phased in front of her as she then backed up and turned away and saw Vegeta grab her by the neck and punched her continuously in the gut. She heard #18 scream in pain. Vienna's body started to shack as she closed her eyes and then looked up at her and Vegeta and saw blood dripping from her mouth.  
  
"#18!" Vienna screamed out, as she was about to help her out when Goku grabbed her arm. She turned to him and got a KI blast in her hand and blasted it in his face. With that Goku let go and she ran to #18 side, but so it was too late. Vegeta had put a KI blast into her gut. "No.No.No.Nooo!" she screamed out as Vegeta dropped the body to the ground.  
  
Vienna ran to her side as she saw she was barely alive. Vienna picked her head up slowly and put it on her lap.  
  
"Vienna.~cough~.I . ~cough~.lo.ve." with that #18 closed her eyes and was gone. Vienna screamed out as she held her head in her hands and kissed on the forehead.  
  
"I love you too #18." she whispered in #18 ears, knowing she couldn't hear it.  
  
Vegeta stood there and saw they had to have corrupted her. "Get away from her Vienna!" he said as he turned to #17. Vienna looked up at him with fire burning inside her eyes. The sign of destruction was flashing on her forehead. (It is like Saturn sign. But the symbol of destruction.) She then saw him fighting with #17.  
  
"Stop it." she said quietly as she was looking down. She slowly picked up her head and repeats it louder and louder until she was screaming it out.  
  
Goku felt the power inside her increase and when she lifted her head and stood up. He saw her eyes were flashing of gold to blank. He looked at what she was looking at and saw she didn't like what Vegeta was doing.  
  
The ground started to move uncontrollable. #17 and Vegeta continued to fight. But #17 stopped as he felt the power below was coming from Vienna.  
  
"Vienna no!" #17 said as he saw she wasn't herself. He blocked the punch that Vegeta had aiming at his head and kicked him in the gut. He noticed that all his hits weren't leaving any damages. Vegeta then grabbed his leg and started to swing him around and then slammed his body into the ground.  
  
#17 coughed up blood and dirt as Vegeta and gathered a KI blast in his hand and sent it through #17 back.  
  
It went right through. Vienna's screamed out in anger as she then phased and kicked Vegeta in the head sending him flying into a big bolder.  
  
"#17 please don't leave me. I need you." He said as she carefully picked his body up. On her hands was blood form his back. She looked at his face and saw he was smiling at her.  
  
"You know that I would never leave you. My sister and me will always be there for you. In spirit and here." he said pointing to her heart. Vienna smiled as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her cheek as tears fall from her eyes. He then started to cough up blood. "I love you." and he drifted off. He used the last of his energy to tell her that, his hand slid down and left a shocked and upset Vienna alone.  
  
Sorry but cliffie! I didn't want it to be long so I left it to this so enjoy it and review and I promise to get the next chapter out.I have this story all done so I just have to wait for at least 3 to 4 reviews and then the next chappie is coming out.Hate to tell you but the ending is coming close. 


	15. life shouldn't be this way

System of the Down - Chop Suey (the fight scene)- Saliva - Always to the part at king yamaha's place.  
  
The ground started to shack dramatically as Vienna screamed in anger as she slowly arose from the ground. The symbol of destruction appeared in a bright red glow from her forehead as her body then started to glow of a bright silver-ish red. The sky turned pitch black and thunder crackled in the air, as sparks of lighting flickered into the sky and a couple of them struck the ground in front of her.  
  
Vegeta touched the ground in front of her as he wiped the blood from mouth, where she had kick him. Goku then ran over to him and looked at him serious.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? Snap out of it Vienna! They didn't want you they wanted to use you against me!" he said as he saw the symbol on her forehead. "Destruction? What the hell!"  
  
"Agh!!" Vienna screamed as the bright silver-ish red light filled the area, and blinded Vegeta and Goku. They covered their eyes and when they opened them up they saw Vienna floating in the air in a sailor moon outfit with black silver-ish trim and a gray-ish red body suit. She had the destruction symbol on her forehead and it looked like it was burned on. (It looks like you know how cattle have the burn symbol of their owner? Well it is like that. It burned into her skin and left a mark of destruction.) Her body matured into a full-developed woman and on her waist was a golden dagger, that was double bladed.  
  
"Vienna cut the shit off before you kill all of us!" he screamed at her but looked at her in a confused manner. "What the hell is going on here?" he said to Goku as he started to panic.  
  
"Shut up you bastard!" she screamed at him as she then descends to the ground in front of him.  
  
"Vegeta I really don't think that will help calm her down. You need to work on your people skills a little more." Goku told him as he saw Vienna didn't look like an 8yr old child anymore.  
  
"I will kill all those who took the things I loved away from me!" she said as she looked at Vegeta and took out her dagger and vanished out of sight.  
  
When she reappeared she had stabbed Vegeta in the left chest and dragged the knife down to his thigh. He stood there traumatize at what had just happened. "It hurts doesn't it? Well that is just half of what my heart is feeling right know you bastard!" she said as she took the dagger out and saw him bleeding there holding his chest and leg in pain as he fell to his knees. She looked at him and laughed at his facial expression. She then looked at Goku and smirked at him. She lifted her hand up to him and shot a KI blast at him and he was gone. And there they both stood with Goku gone Vegeta was left there alone to defend the Earth. He breathed heavily as he, was Prince Vegeta 2nd strongest sayain warrior and got brought down by his 8yr old daughter, unable to stop her in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" he asked her as he held his chest in pain as his hands covered in blood.  
  
"Why? What a stupid question!" she shouted at him as she was about to smack him when he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Why then? Answer me!" as he held her arm tighter she giggled at his attempt to hurt her.  
  
She then smiled at him with disgust and stabbed him in the arm and dragged the dagger down his arm. He screamed in pain and let go and dropped her and then grabbed his arm in pain. She smiled as she licked the dagger of his blood. "yum."  
  
"Why? I will tell you why. You destroyed my mother's heart to the point to where she couldn't live anymore and left me with you! And when I do find happiness you take it away again! You don't deserve to live! And I will take you and everyone else along with you to hell!" she yelled at him as she kicked him in the face.  
  
"I only killed the androids b/c I thought."  
  
"Well you thought wrong! They cared for me! They understood me and wanted me to be happy! You couldn't stand it that I was happy without you so you decided to kill them!" she then powered up again, made the become stronger like a hurricane. Her body was glowing again in a bright red glow.  
  
"I'm sorry please stop this!" he told her as he tried to get up but was in too much pain to move. Why do you want to destroy the people on this world too! what did they ever do to you?  
  
"I will kill you, Bulma, Trunks, and everyone else! They all don't deserve to live." she yelled out. "why b/c humans hurt my mother and me!"  
  
"What about uncle Tony! You want to kill him too?"  
  
"What makes a difference he slept with my mother and then told her and me lies about us being happy. We weren't! My mother loved you and it was killing her to stay away from you! I wasn't happy b/c I didn't know who I was and why my mother and I had such the horrible life! And now I know! I'm the ultimate sailor scout of devastation! Here to destroy you Vegeta!" She screamed out in pain as she then powered up so much that the explosion from the energy that made her body exploded, had destroyed everyone and thing on Earth, including the herself blow up.  
  
At King Yamaha's palace "#17 I hate this place! That bastard Vegeta better of not hurt Vienna!" #18 said as she vented on #17. They both looked around and saw all the souls of clouds lined up to King Yamaha's place. "I'm glad we are robots we got to keep your bodies."  
  
"Bloody Kami so much paper work!" King Yamaha yelled out as he saw the Z- fighters and their family's coming in. "Goku son you are back again? You like being dead or what?" he said laughing. "And this time you brought friends and family."  
  
"Well you see we ran into a problem." Goku said laughing as he placed his hand behind his head and started to laugh.  
  
"Goku it isn't funny!" Chichi said as she smacked him in the back of the head with a frying pan.  
  
Vegeta then felt a familiar KI and looked at the entrance and saw Vienna walking in all confused and looked like herself but still had the symbol on her head.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" she asked herself as one of the workers for King Yamaha called bob told her. "O the place of the dead. Okay" she said as she spotted #17 and #18 in a corner getting ready to leave for the place called Loser (Hell). "#17 #18!" she screamed out as she jumped over the other clouds and pushed and demon named Joe out of her way and jumped into #17 and #18 arms and laughed with joy. "I'm so glad to see you again." she cried of joy.  
  
Vegeta watched this all happen and remember what she did to him.  
  
"Vienna!" screamed out a familiar voice. She ran past Vegeta and grabbed Vienna out of #17 and #18 arms.  
  
"Mommy! O mommy I missed you!" Vienna cried out. "Mommy why am I here? What happened?"  
  
"Well it seemed honey that you are the recantation of the legendary ultimate scout of destruction. Her name is Destructo. She most of awoken when your heart was filled with hatred and anguish that she used that to awaken herself and get revenge on everyone that hurt you. I guess you can say she cares for you. But she destroyed you in the process though. That is why you don't remember." Diana explained as she wiped the tears from her daughter's eyes.  
  
"Okay you 2 are to go to the place for losers. Now!" king Yamaha told the androids as Vienna screamed out.  
  
"What about me? Can I go?" Vienna asked as she looked at the big red demon with a black beard.  
  
"Me too I want to be with my daughter." Diana said a she turned around and saw Vegeta was starting at her.  
  
"Fine with me. If you really want to." king Yamaha said as he looked back at his book. Vegeta then walked over to Diana and hugged her as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I missed you Diana I wish I could of told you that I loved you and I made a really big mistake." He said still holding Diana's waist.  
  
"Vegeta I'm sorry but even though I still love you I can't forgive you." she said moving his hands away from him.  
  
"But Diana."  
  
Stabbing Westward -Torn Apart goes here. Diana then kissed him on the lips to silent him and then parted away from him. "Vegeta I love you but you have to live with your mistake. B/c of you I was selfish to give my life up and ignore the pain in my heart from the disease that was growing inside me and slowly, and killed me. You couldn't even make Vienna happy or get her to trust you. You caused the world to not exist b/c you pissed off Destructo. You have made lots of mistake b/c you couldn't make up your mind and make the right choice." She told him as she turned from him and grabbed Vienna up and turned to Vegeta.  
  
"I hate you Vegeta I wish you were a better person, so that I could except you as my daddy! But you do nothing but do things for your self you are the selfish one!" Vienna yelled at him as she turned her head away from him and rested it on her mother's shoulder. Diana had left him as the androids were right behind her leaving for Loser (Hell). Vegeta watched them leave and then glanced down.  
  
"Vienna.Diana.I'm sorry you were right.waits please!" He screamed out as he saw everything pause.  
  
"You see what the future could bring, Prince Vegeta. I'm sorry to show you such pain you can cause but I don't want Diana hurt again or her daughter to come out to the anger one she has shown." a voice came from behind him.  
  
"What?" he said turning around and saw a women with long black-ish green hair, wearing a sailor outfit with green trim and a white body suit in the middle, and in her hand was a staff. "Who are you and what do you mean?" he asked her as he got into a fighting stance and saw everyone was in still animation.  
  
"I am Pluto the guardian of time and space. I saw the future to come from Earth and even if it is against my policy to try to change the future to come I had too. I'm a close friend to Diana and she left to find a better life and you were going to make it hell for her even more b/c of you. And I wanted to make sure the Destructo never awakens." she said as she saw Vegeta was hurt that is or might become. "I'm sorry to tell you but you are dreaming, none of this really happened. It is all in your head Prince Vegeta."  
  
"So your saying none of this happened? But if felt real." he told her as he then saw the background went black. And then felt his arm and chest to feel the wounds. They were gone. He looked around and then looked back at Pluto.  
  
"I'm afraid that pain and pleasure you felt was fake too. The only part that was real was when you slept with her. This dream is from when you fell a sleep after sexual intercourse with Diana." she said as she saw his face with embarrassment. "But now that you know what is to come, what will you do about it? You are the only one that can change it to not happen. Or do you want to see the one you truly love hate you and your daughter hate you too. And don't worry about Trunks he can still be born but not with Bulma as his mother. Think about it Prince Vegeta what life would you think you would be more happier in?" she said and with that she vanished and left Vegeta alone.  
  
"Wait!" he yelled out as he stood up and opened his eyes as sweat fell down his head and chest. When he glanced around he saw that he was in his room and Diana was right by his side awake from his fast and loud movement on the bed she looked at him puzzled.  
  
"What is wrong?" she asked as she put her hand on his shoulder and looked at him with caring and concerned silver eyes.  
  
"Nothing I just had a nightmare of you leaving me." He said as he kissed her passionately. "But I will never let that happen." He said as he heard her purring from his touch.  
  
"I would never let you. Now go back to sleep." She said as she rested her head on the pillow, and then Vegeta laid down and looked over at the smiling face of Diana.  
  
'I want to always make her happy and I have decided that I will stay. My life was saved by a guardian angel.' he then smiled back at Diana and felt her hand graze his stomach and felt her move closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear.  
  
"I love you my prince and I always will."  
  
3 weeks later Diana told Vegeta about her being pregnant and on the same day he asked her to marry her. They got married a month later and 8months had passed Vienna and Trunks were born. Funny thing they are twins. But the scary thing is Vienna is still the recantation of Destructo. So beware!  
  
And they lived happily ever after or did they?  
  
What about the androids? What will happen to them? What will happen to Bulma? Well it could be in the sequel if you guys want one? LOL okay. WELL I'M SORRY FOR THE BIG TWIST OF THE STORY.BUT I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T WHAT IT SEEMED. 


End file.
